All's Fairy in Love and TLoZ
by Twin-Krescent-Shadewalker
Summary: Takes place sometime after Majora's Mask, with alteration's to story line. *Full summary inside* Navi x Tatl, Fem!Link x Romani, Saria x Zelda. Rating will most definitely go up at some point in the future. Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.
1. Intro- Tatl and Navi

**Summary: Tatl stumbles across another fairy Navi living deep in the woods. She quickly finds herself head over heels for the the fairy, whether she likes it or not. Link has decided to stay in Termina due to certain feelings for a certain ranch girl. Zelda and Saria set off in search of their friend Link and soon find themselves growing closer and closer as they journey. **

**I don't think the summary is too bad... (lie, not really)**

* * *

I watch from my tree branch as she flutters around the small meadow. Her body glows with a faint blue light. Her fluttering wings are nearly an inch taller than her head. She is nearly the height of a human's hand, almost a head shorter than me. She flutters down to a blue rose, and it looks as if she's inhaling its scent. Her bluish-silver hair falls in slow curls over her shoulders as she leans into the flower. I had been flying around the forest and randomly stumbled across this fairy. I had followed her to this meadow and perched on a tree branch on the edge of the meadow.

I'm too afraid to go talk to the stunning girl. I don't know what I would say or how I would say it. I see movement out of the corner of my eyes. I look over and see a human kid sneaking out of the woods towards the blue fairy. It's carrying a net and a jar. I look back at the fairy. She's too busy smelling the roses to notice. The kid gets closer and closer to the unaware girl. I stand quickly and launch off the tree branch flying as fast as I could. "Watch out!" I cry drawing the attention of the fairy.

She catches sight of the human and cries out with fear. I grab the fairy's hand as I whiz by, pulling her away just as the net swipes down over her previous position. I pull her to a high tree branch asking, "Are you ok?" "Y… yeah I think so. Thank you so much for saving me. My name's Navi, what's yours?" I feel my face heat up and I look down at my bare feet. "I'm T… Tatl…" I mutter shyly. "Eek! Watch out!" Navi cries pushing me back. I stumble back and watch a deku nut fly by my face. I looked down glaring at the kid holding a slingshot.

"Come on. Let's go to my place," Navi says. I feel her soft hand wrap around my own and she pulls me through the woods. "I'll get you later!" The kid calls after us. I sigh softly whispering, "Not if I go tell Link…" "What?" Navi asks looking over at me. "Oh nothing," I reply smiling shyly at the blue skinned girl, "I was just talking to myself." Navi giggles and I nearly faint. "_She has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen_," I think as she smiles at me. My face feels as if I've shoved it into a fire. After a good ten minutes of flying Navi leads me to a huge tree. There's a hole on the side of the tree that she leads me to.

We land on the branch in front of the hole. "Is this it?" I ask looking at the hole. It seems like there's a door just inside. "Yeah," Navi replies folding her wings around her body in a chest and waist wrap. I do the same and follow her inside. It's basically one big room. There's a sofa with a small table along left side of the room, a bed along the back wall, and a counter on the right side. In the middle of the floor is a dining table with a chair around each side. It was rather spacious though. "Wow, how did you manage to make this all on your own?" I ask looking around in wonder.

Navi giggles replying, "I didn't silly. I found it a while back. It was abandoned. It's kinda lonely around here. Considering that I came from a whole town of fairies." My eyes go wide and I look at Navi asking, "Are you serious? I haven't seen another fairy, besides you and my brother." Navi smiles slightly and sits on the sofa saying, "Well there were a lot of fairies in the town. They're all really nice, and all the women were way prettier than me." "_I really don't believe that's possible at this point. From what I've seen so far, I don't really think there could be anybody more adorable than Navi,_" I think with a slight blush. I look at Navi seeing her blue cheeks had turned a dark shade of purple. "I… uh…" Navi trails off looking down shyly. I feel my cheeks turn dark orange. "D… did I… did I say that out loud?"

Navi nods slightly and smiles up at me saying, "Yeah it was kind of unexpected, but I liked it. You're really adorable too, Tatl." I felt the color return to my face and I chuckle nervously rolling back and forth on my heels. Suddenly I hear the gong of the clock tower in Clock Town. "Oh no!" I exclaim rushing to the door. Night had fallen outside. "Wow… I didn't realize it was so late… If I tried to return now… Oh well it doesn't look like I don't have any other choice." I turn towards Navi and flash a quick smile. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I really should be going." I say with a wave.

"Hey wait. It's dangerous to be out at night. You shouldn't go now. You need to wait until morning," Navi says brushing her hair back. She stands up and walked over taking my hand into hers. "You could stay for the night, I wouldn't mind. It's honestly been a while since I've had some company. I'll fly with you back to clock town later. Please stay." I can't resist her begging and release the handle with a small smile. "Ok sure, I guess I could stay the night," I say placing my golden hand on top of her blue one. Navi smiles happily pulling me to the couch. I sit down and she sits next to me asking, "So who are you with in Clock Town?"

"Oh it's just me, Tael, the skull kid, and another friend. The skull kid is my best friend. Though, he was kinda possessed by an evil mask and almost destroyed Termina with the moon. But, my friend came and saved us all… Then she left, searching for her lost friend," I say softly and my mind wonders back to my previous adventures. "I saw that… the moon anyways. I wasn't really scared though, I had this feeling that everything would be ok," Navi says with a smirk, "I bet you were with our savior the whole time. Am I right?" I nod and meet Navi's gaze with my own curious one. "How did you know?" I question her.

Navi smirk turns to a gentle smile and she seems to recede into her thoughts. "I have been on a journey of my own with a friend, and left her when we finished. I could just sense it about you… that you've done the same. For me, it was a wondrous journey… But, there were many things that were frightening and horrible. Sometimes, I fear that those horrible things will find me once again…" She looks so fragile and vulnerable as she stares into space. Her words touch my heart. I find myself leaning towards her slowly.

I slide my golden arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry Navi," I whisper comfortingly, "I'll protect you from now on. So you don't have to be afraid." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. How was she going to react? She remains frozen for a second but she soon relaxes and wraps her arms around me as well. "Thank you Tatl," She said softly, "I'm really glad to have you protect me." I feel my cheeks heat up and I reply, "I… I am… I am glad to be your protector." Navi giggles saying, "You're so cute when you blush."

That comment of course just causes me to blush harder. "T… th… thanks" I stutter shyly looking down. Navi chuckles and yawns deeply stretching out. I can't help but look up and admire her body as she stretches. Navi catches me watching and chuckles asking, "Do I look that good?" My face burns with embarrassment and I bury my face in the back of the couch. I hear her get up and grab my hand. "Come on! Let's go to bed," I look up at her shyly saying, "I could… uh… you know… just… take the couch…" "Nope!" Navi states pulling me off the couch, "I'm not going to let my guest sleep on the couch. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

Navi states and releases me crossing her arms. "No thanks I'll just sleep outside if that's how you want to be," I reply turning towards the door. "No wait!" Navi cries out grabbing my wrist, "Don't leave…" My heart pangs at the desperate sound of her voice. I turn back to face her and I feel another pang at the lonely expression on her face. "How about we both sleep in the bed? That sounds like a fair compromise…" She adds looking down at the floor. I gently pull away my wrist and take both of her hands in mine.

She looks up at me with sparkling sapphire eyes. I feel my lips turn up in a gentle smile and I say, "That sounds perfect Navi…" She returns the smile saying, "Thank you… Tatl." I stand here staring into her eyes and I don't want to move. I just want to stand there with her staring into her enchanting eyes. I want to stay and admire her bewitching smile and soft warm hands. I catch a glimmer of emotion in her eyes, but it's gone before I can determine which emotion. Navi breaks her gaze away saying, "Well, come on. Let's go to bed." She pulls her hands away and slides rather gracefully onto the bed and under the covers. She lies facing the wall. I lay on the bed next to her with my back pressed lightly against hers.

"Are you not going to use the covers?" Navi asks softly. "No," I reply closing my eyes, "I'm used to sleeping outside and stuff. I prefer to sleep without covers." "Oh ok…" Navi replies softly. "Goodnight Navi. Have sweet dreams." "You too Tatl." I smile slightly and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! If you didn't well… too bad! Mwahahaha… Yeah… not doing that again. Anyways, I'll will see you guys soon. Not literally see you, but see you as in like update see you… I love you all! All reviews are toats welcome! **

**P.S.-Never saying (toats) again either.**


	2. Intro- Link and Romani

I smile as I ride up to the ranch on Epona. It had been a few days since I last came, but that was ranch or hanging out with Tatl in the others. I hope of Epona's back and pat her flank lovingly. I heard a door open and I glanced over at the barn seeing Romani come out. I felt a smile light up my face at the sight of my dear friend. "Link!" She cried happily and dashed over throwing her arms around me. I returned the hug with less force than Romani. I feigned choking and Romani loosens her grip.

I released her from the hug somewhat reluctantly asking, "How's work so far this morning?" "Oh it's great! Romani finished up real early so now you can take me on that ride you promised!" Romani squeaked, rather loudly, in my ear. I winced replying, "Is that so? How about you give me some of your amazing biscuits and gravy first, and then we go out for a ride." Romani released me from her hug and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the house. I chuckled and followed her inside. "Here, it's from earlier this morning, but it should still be warm. If you want Romani to heat it up I will." I grin and ruffle Romani's red hair saying, "Nah it's okay." I sit down in at the table waiting for my long awaited breakfast to be served.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

I finish my second bowl with a contented sigh. I glance over at Romani and she's sitting with her head propped in her hands. She has a thoughtful smile on her face as she stares in my direction. I wave my hand with a giggle saying, "This Link to Romani. Please return to Termina immediately." Romani blinked and quickly sat up looking away. Her face had turned a heated shade of red. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Aww, you're so adorable when you blush," I tease her with a playful smile. Romani glares at me saying, "Don't make Romani kick your butt. I may not be a warrior like you, but I can still beat you in a wrestling match."

I chuckle and stand up taking my bowl to the counter. "Hey remind me so I can go clean the dishes later," I say and walk to the door. Romani follows replying, "Okay, Romani will remind you." I lead her to Epona and ask, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Romani nods her head eagerly. I look down at her dress asking, "And you're riding in that?" Romani nodded firmly. I chuckle and take off my shield tossing it beside the house. Then, I hop onto Epona helping Romani up behind me. She slides her arms around my waist tightly and rests her chin on my shoulder.

I pat the side of Epona's neck gently and she starts walking at a leisurely pace. "Where do you wanna go Romani?" Romani hummed thoughtfully and asked, "Oh I know! Could we go to the swamp? I've always wanted to see it." I nod and head towards the Cucco Shack I see Cremia on her way back and I wave at her as she walks over. I stop Epona asking, "Hey, is it ok if I take Romani to the swamp?" Cremia smiled saying, "Oh sure thing. I trust you to protect her. You too have fun now. I want her home before midnight got it?" I nod and set Epona into a run towards the exit of the ranch.

Romani squeaks loudly in fear and clings to me tighter. She buries her face in my shoulder as I laugh hysterically at her fear. She bites my shoulder so hard that if I had a health meter, I'm pretty sure I would of lost a couple of hearts. "Don't make fun of Romani!" She yelled at me angrily. I slowed Epona down to a fast walk as we were exiting Milk Road. Romani loosened her grip on my waist and laid the side of her head on the middle of my back. "Are you ok Link? Did I hurt you too much?" Romani asked softly. I had a couple of tears leaking down my cheeks, but I wasn't about to let her know that. "Yeah, I'm fine Romani…" I replied patting one of her hands comfortingly.

We rode in a comfortable silence until I turned into the forest leading to the swamp. "Hey I just noticed. Where is Tatl at?" Romani asked looking around. "I'm not sure. She said she was going out for a bit yesterday, but she didn't come back yet… I'm sure she's back at town with the others already. Today's just about me and you, anyways." I was glad that Romani couldn't see the light blush on my face. "Thank you… Link… I'm glad that you're Romani's friend," Romani said softly. We enter the swamp and I stop Epona in front of the boat shop.

Romani releases my waist and I hop off Epona. I turn around and try to help Romani off but she slips and we end up in a mess on the ground. I groan softly as I open my eyes finding Romani on top of me. She lifts her head which was rested on my breasts. She props herself up on her arms and our eyes lock. "Oh… Link…" Romani whispered with a crimson face that was absolutely adorable. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Romani gaze turns into a glare, but quickly softens. "How did you get under Romani?" She asks tilting her head.

I can't help but burst into laughter. "Oh Romani, I love you to death!" I reach up hugging her neck, "Come on, let's go in. I'll see if I can't get us a boat ride." Romani stood up and dusted herself off. I stood as well and brushed off as well. I watch the ranch girl skip to the ladder and start climbing. I walk after her climbing up as well. Romani rushes inside and I follow after her at a relaxed pace. I enter and find Romani looking around in awe. I chuckle and take her hand lightly in mine. She looks over at me with a pink blush. I smile and give her hand a light squeeze leading her to Koume's hole.

"Oh Link. I haven't seen you in a while," The witch cackled in her usual form. I grin as Romani immediately hides behind me. I glance back seeing her peeking over my shoulder. I roll my eyes playfully and look at Koume asking, "Hey so… I was wondering if you could do me a solid and let us take a boat ride. I wanna take my friend to see the deku kingdom." Koume eyed me quietly and asked, "Is that all she is, a friend?" I reach up under my hat and scratch my head confused. "Well yeah… I mean what else would she b-" I was cut off by Romani jumping in front of me and yelling, "Of course she's Romani's friend! It's not like she even likes Romani that way!" Romani stomps out of the building with her arms crossed.

The building is silent then Koume bursts out in cackles. "Oh Link you are luckier than you know. That girl has a fire burning in her heart much like your own. Go ahead and take the boat ride. It's on me, don't even mention it." I smile graciously and bow my head saying, "Thanks so much Koume!" I dash outside finding Romani waiting for me at the bottom of the ladder. I jump off the top and hit the ground in a front flip to my feet. Romani squeaks loudly and walks up smacking my arm. I wince and rub my arm asking, "What was that for?" Romani just huffs and grabs my hand saying, "None of your business."

-Scene Cut-

We arrive at the entrance to the Deku Kingdom and I step off the boat first. I then turn around helping Romani off of the boat. She blushes lightly and looks around stepping closer to me asking, "Where are we?" I point at the doorway in front of us saying, "That's the entrance to the Deku Kingdom. Normally, only Deku's are allowed in, but they'll let us in. I saved their Princess after all." Romani's grip on my hand tightened and she asked, "Are you _close _to this Princess?" I thought for a second before shaking my head and replying, "No, not particularly. I figured you'd like to meet everyone. Oh yeah, I wonder if Ah-ah is here as well." The grip on my hand tightened again and Romani asked, "Who is Ah-ah?"

Slightly confused I answered, "This little monkey, he and Princess are pretty close friends. He's an ok little dude." Romani loosened her grip and looked down like she was embarrassed. "Oh…" She replied and quickly looked up pulling me to the entrance. I stumbled for a second as I struggled to reach her pace. "Hey slow down. It's not a race," I stated and Romani slowed down, "Thank you." We walk through the doorless (doorless is now a word) entrance. When we come out the other side Romani sucks in a breath. She releases my hand and walks a few paces forward looking around. "Wow," She breathes in awe, "It's so beautiful…"

Romani turns to me with shining sapphire eyes. I feel this strange warmth in my chest that forces a gentle smile onto my face. That odd warmth was appearing more and more as I spent time more time Romani. I walk forward and take her hands in mine. "If you think this is beautiful," I say softly, "I can't wait to show you some of the other places I've seen. There are so many beautiful places around Termina." Romani face turns bright red, but she holds my gaze replying, "I think I've already seen the most beautiful view there is to see."

It feels as though I don't have control of my body anymore. I find myself stepping closer to the auburn haired teen whispering, "You'll have to show me sometime." Romani bites her bottom lip and turns away from me releasing my hands. She clutches her hands to her chest and says, "Link… I… I'm sorry…" I'm confused as I lay my hand on her shoulder saying, "Hey… Romani… Whatever's bothering you… You can tell me. We're best friends, so you can tell me anything."

Romani turns to face me again with a false smile. "I'm fine Link. You're right we're best friends. If anything was wrong I'd totally tell you. Come on lets go," She immediately turns heading for the palace. "Romani…" I whisper watching her walk. At the edge of the first platform she turns towards me and beckons for me to follow. I nod and follow after her quickly.

* * *

**A/N: So... Second chapter... yeah... Not much to say this chapter other than. I hope you're finding this at least somewhat good. Any reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	3. Intro- Saria and Zelda

I feel an embarrassed blush creep onto my cheeks and I bow my head saying, "My apologies. I didn't see you there." I look back up at the golden haired teen in front of me. I was walking through town and accidentally bumped into her. The girl breathes a sigh and says, "You should watch where you're walking. Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before." I giggle and reply, "Well, that's probably because I'm kinda new in town. I come from the forest. My friend Link talked a lot about this place before he left. There was a girl she said that she considered a close friend so I came to meet her. She said her name was… Princess Zelda… Yeah that's right Princess Zelda… No wait her name is Zelda, but she's a Princess."

I giggle and ask, "Do you know where I can find her?" The girl looked at me with a flat gaze saying, "I'm Princess Zelda…" "Oh! Wow, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm Saria and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to find Link." Zelda stared at me with a shocked expression. "Y... you plan on going after Link." I nod and cup one of her hands between mine asking, "Will you pretty please come? If you really don't wanna that's okay. I don't mind going alone." Zelda looked down at our hands quietly.

After a few seconds I release her hand saying, "I'm sorry. I'm probably bothering you. It's okay. Well, it was nice meeting you." I give her a quick hug and turn around to walk off. "Wait," Zelda says grabbing my wrist. I turn to face her asking, "Yeah?" She tucks some hair behind her ear asking, "So um… It's getting really late… Do you have anywhere to stay?" I nod replying, "Yeah, sort of. I was going to find a tree to sleep in." Zelda smiles shyly asking, "W… would you like to stay with me at the castle for the night?" I nod and smile happily saying, "Sure, sounds great."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

I wake up in a pile of super comfy covers. I feel a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. There's also a warm body pressed against my back and I press into it smiling lazily. I can't remember ever sleeping as comfortably as this. I roll over in the arms seeing Zelda passed out in front of me. I cuddle against her nuzzling into the blonde's warm neck. Who knew sleeping with someone was so comfy. Zelda shifts around and her arms tighten pulling me closer against her. Zelda yawns deeply and rubs my back with her thumb absent mindedly.

I coo softly and blush darkly at the involuntary noise. "Zelda, I didn't take you as that kind of girl," I hear a woman say. Zelda grumbles softly and pulls me closer saying, "Shut up Impa. She's just a friend, an extremely comfortable friend." "It looks like she's getting more comfort than you," the woman, I'm assuming her name's Impa, jokes. I nod slightly tucking my arms in between us. "Looks like the girl agrees, what's your name?" Impa asks. "mffmfmmf," I reply into Zelda's shoulder. "She said Saria," Zelda states.

"Well Saria, it's nice to meet you. Would you two like to join me for breakfast?" Impa asks with a chuckle. I really don't want to move so I start to shake my head, but my stomach growls loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," Impa jokes, "I'll see you both in five minutes. No need to get overdressed." I hear the bedroom door fall shut and Zelda giggles saying, "You must be really hungry." I nod shyly and pout as Zelda releases me sitting up. "I haven't eaten in a few days. Apparently, you have to trade these things called rubies for food…" I say thoughtfully.

Zelda squeaks and pulls me into a hug. "Oh, you poor thing! Come on let's go get some food in you." Zelda says standing up. I nod and stand as well stretching out. I look down seeing the right strap of the purple 'tank top' hanging loosely near my elbow. Zelda looked at me and quickly walked over fixing my 'shirt'. Her face is crimson and she says, "Don't let your breasts show like that." "I thought it was okay if it's just girls. Or is that only back in the Forest," I say tilting my head. "No, no… It's normally okay but just don't do it around me."

"Why not," I ask as Zelda looks me up and down. I'm wearing a pair of purple 'pajama pants'. All of these new clothes are really odd. Why can't it just be simple tunics like in the forest. "Do you know how boys and girls date and stuff?" I nod. "Well, I like to date other girls. So, it's a bit different for me." Her words slowly register and I feel my eyes slowly widen. Zelda looks away from me ashamed. "You can do that?" I ask in shock. Zelda nods slightly looking at me with a shy smile.

I consider for a moment and frown saying, "Ooooohhhh… That's why Jenny and her sister Jenna had me play those kissing games… They told me that friends do that stuff…" I smile at Zelda and hug her saying, "If you're worried about me not liking you anymore don't. That'd be stupid to not like you just because you like girls like guys do. There's nothing wrong with that. I've never really been interested in boys either. They're so gross!" Zelda hugs me tightly whispering, "Thank you Saria… You're the only friend I've told… This is so silly… I only met you yesterday, but we've already slept in the same bed and I've told you my darkest secret."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

I stand up from my seat at the table saying, "Well… It was nice to meet you Zelda, Impa. But, I have to go now." "What?" Zelda asks standing as well, "You're leaving already?" I nod smiling sadly. "I have to find Link. I can't waste any more time. I've waited for her too long already. She's one of my closest friends, and I'm really worried about her." Zelda pouted and rushed over hugging my arm to her chest saying, "Y… you can't leave… I don't want to say goodbye…" "I won't be gone forever. I'll go get Link and bring her back. I know that you love her. I've read a lot of books about how the Princess gets captured and the hero saves her, then they live happily ever after. I want you to have your happily ever after."

Zelda's face heats up and she buries her face in my arm. "Don't leave…" She begs weakly. I look to Impa for help and she gets up walking around. She rest's her hands on Zelda's shoulders. She leans down whispering in the blonde's ear. After a few seconds Zelda nods her head slightly. Impa stands straight and Zelda release's my arm saying, "Ok… You're tunic is in my room Saria…" I smile weakly and walk off quickly to Zelda's bedroom.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

I step off the drawbridge at the entrance of Castle Town and turn around to look at the castle one last time. I heave a heavy sigh and turn away walking forward… Where was it that Link first left from? Oh yeah that's right. Link went into the forest didn't she?" I scratch my head as I start walking towards where I think the forest is. I hear the pounding of horse hooves behind me and I turn around to see a pair of horses running towards me. I see Impa ridding one and Zelda on the other. They pull to a stop next to me and Zelda holds her hand down to me saying, "We've decided to go with you Saria. Come on I'll help you up."

I grin widely and take Zelda's hand and she pulls me up in front of her with surprising strength. I squeak loudly as she wraps her arms around me and takes the reins ushering the horse into a gallop. "Don't let me fall!" I cry out pressing back against Zelda. "Don't worry I won't." the wind makes Zelda's voice sound like a whisper into my ear. I feel on odd shiver shoot down my spine at the thought. _What was that about _I wonder as I lower my head against the wind blowing into my face.

* * *

**A/N: So... Now we have the three first chapters introducing each couple. Let me know which couple you like best so far. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 1

**Tatl and Navi**

I yawn softly and my eyes flutter open. I find myself looking at a mess of sapphire hair. My arms are wrapped around a warm body. I feel my face heat up and I release the blue skinned fairy in front of me. Gently, I pull back my arms doing my best to keep from disturbing the girl. Navi stops me and pulls my arms back around her asking, "Can't we lay in bed for a little bit longer?" She rolls over slowly to face me. She reaches up to wipe her eyes. I grin goofily at the sight of her messy hair. There are a few strands stuck in her mouth and the rest is all frizzed up. "Oh goddess you are so adorable," I squeak hugging her like a she were my favorite plushy. _Wait… what's a plushy? Meh doesn't matter… SHE'S SO ADORABLE!_

Navi squirms around as I suffocate her in my chest. I release her with an embarrassed grin. Navi giggles mischievously and uses my breasts for a pillow saying, "Tatl… Your boobs are so comfortable." I feel the heat of my blush spread down to my collar bone. She pushes her thigh between my legs and presses it lightly against my middle. "N… Navi… s…stop…" I stutter with a slight pant. My heart was pounding rapidly against my chest. Navi leans up putting her face right next to mine. She applies more pressure with her thigh.

"Aw, but I don't want to stop. I want to keep going." Navi states in a low voice. She runs a hand through my boyishly short blonde hair. Navi's other hand slides to the center of my chest, as she pulls my head down slightly pressing our lips together. Her lips are warm and soft and they send my brain into a frenzy. _OMG! We're kissing! And I love it! Her lips are so awesome! I wanna pet cuckoo! Wait what?! I don't know?! We're freaking kissing! Aslojdfhjlhg! _Navi nips my bottom lip and my lips part in a slight moan.

Just then the clock tower gongs signaling that it's morning. I reluctantly pull away from the kiss and nip the tip of Navi's tongue lightly before whispering, "I need to get back to clock town. I've been gone for two days now. I'm sure everyone's worried about me." It was true. I had spent all day yesterday with Navi. I sit up and Navi does as well clinging to my arm. "You can't leave me..." Navi begs with tears filling up her eyes. I smile and reach up caressing Navi's cheek.

"Why don't you come with me?" I ask softly. Navi's cheeks turn violet. "I… I don't know… I haven't… I haven't been around people in a long time," She says looking down shyly. I smile and lift her head saying, "Don't worry. I'll be right there with you." Navi nods and tiptoes pressing her lips to my cheek. I chuckle awkwardly and say, "Come on let's go." Navi giggles and nods her head saying, "Ok let's go."

-Scene Cut-

We fly into town and Navi's grip on my hand tightens. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. I lead her to the inn and through the mini door Anju had installed for me. I see her standing at the desk like she normally does. "Oh Tatl! I was so worried about you! Where have you been? And who's your friend?" Anju asks. I fly over with Navi asking, "Wow, you are worried huh? That's kinda stupid I can take care of myself." Anju giggles petting my head with her finger. "I love you too Tatl," Anju says with a gentle smile. Navi flies a little ways in front of me holding my hand tightly.

"Excuse me who are you?" Navi asks causing me to giggle. "I'm Anju. It's nice to meet you," Anju says happily. Navi replies, "I'm Navi... it's nice to see you." I smile shyly and flutter closer to Navi. "Aww you two are so cute!" Anju exclaims happily. Just then the door opens and I turn to see Cremia walk in. Anju looks over as well and she squeaks happily. "Cremia!" Anju exclaims happily. Cremia smiles shyly rubbing her neck. "Hey Anju…" She says with a small smile, "Sorry that you know… I haven't visited in a while… I finally got a break with Link and Romani taking over today's chores. They coerced me into coming to visit."

I look at the clock on the wall. "Wow you rushed here pretty fast. It's like what nine in the morning?" I state sarcastically, "It's almost like you were anxious to get over here… Did Link say what I think she said? About that certain thing that we overheard…" Cremia's face flushes crimson and she shakes her head quickly. "N… n… no!" She stutters out. I chuckle until Navi smacks my arm. "Quit being rude," She reprimands flying in front of me, "I'm so sorry for Tatl's rude behavior. We'll be leaving now."

"Wait, Anju where's Tael and the skull kid?" I yell as I try to fight against Navi who's pulling me towards the door. "They went to the Great Fairy. I'm not sure," Anju replies as Navi forces me out the door. "You need to quit being so rude!" Navi scolds poking my nose. I pout and look down sadly. "I'm not serious… Everyone is okay with me acting that way…" Navi slips her arms around my waist whispering, "I'm not really mad at you."

"You aren't?" I ask looking at her. "Of course not, but you could try to be a little nicer," Navi replies with a giggle. I smile widely and say, "Hey, since my brother and the skull kid are off doing something stupid. Let's see if Cremia will take us to the ranch! I'm so tired of flying around everywhere. It'll be sooooo much better ridding in the cart with her." "You're so lazy!" Navi laughs and plants a kiss on my cheek, "Okay sounds good." My wings flutter involuntarily at the contact and I feel my face heat up. Navi laughs and hugs my neck saying, "You're the cutest."

**Link and Romani**

I stand and wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Yay! We're all done!" Romani exclaims happily. I nod flashing a smile at my friend. She skips over looping her arm around mine. "Come on! It's only noon! We could go to the ocean… Can we? Please?" Romani begs looking at me with puppy eyes. I groan and look away saying, "Don't look at me like that. It's not fair. Besides, we promised Cremia we'd look after the ranch until she got back." Romani groans and clung to my arm saying, "She's been gone _all _day. It'll be _forever _until she gets back." I chuckle and start walking to the house. Romani walks beside me grumbling softly.

She leans her head on my shoulder saying, "Romani's really glad to have you around Link." I look at the ground and say, "Yeah…" Romani steps in front of me asking, "What's wrong Link?" I bite my bottom lip hard and look up at Romani. "Listen Romani… I came here in search of a friend. I left my home and all my old friends behind. I made a promise to them. That'd I'd return home after I found my friend. I need to go. I need to search for my friend and fulfill my promise."

Romani shakes her head wildly. "No, no, no, no, no," She cries pulling me into a firm hug. "You can't leave Romani! I need you!" She buries her face into my neck sobbing. I wrap my arms around her upper body and lay my head on top of hers. "It's going to be ok Romani. I won't be leaving for a couple more days. I won't be gone forever either. I'll be coming back." "Romani doesn't want you to leave!" Romani cries clinging to me tighter. I feel a tear leak out of my eye and fall to the top of her head.

"Hey Romani… Let's go to the ocean okay?" I say softly. Romani looks up at me with tear stained cheeks. "R… really?" She sniffs. I nod and wipe the tears off her cheeks saying, "Yes." Romani sniffs and nods replying, "Ok." She slowly releases me and loops her arm back through mine with a small smile. "If you're leaving then I want to enjoy every minute Romani has left with you." Romani says softly. I nod and say, "Ok, we'll spend every moment until I leave… together." "Thank you," Romani says softly.

-Scene Cut-

I squeak loudly as the water from her splash connects with my face. Romani bursts out into giggles. "I got you!" She says smugly. I splash water back at her causing her to jump back with a yelp. I laugh and narrow my eyes at her dangerously as she splashes at me again. "Oh. I see what's up. You wanna play it that way." I chuckle and swim closer to the auburn haired teen in front of me. I pause as she gives me a look I had never seen before. It was unsettling but exciting. Romani swims to me and her thin arms wrap around my neck.

She holds my gaze for a few minutes before leaning closer. Her lips are next to my ear and she says my name. Her voice is low and seductive as she moves her hands to my shoulders. She moves her head to my other ear and says, "Hold your breath." _Holy goddess what's goi- wait, hold my breath? Wh- _I don't get to finish the thought as I'm plunged under the surface of the water. Luckily I had taken a breath. I resurface quickly and take a deep breath. I glare at Romani who had retreated to a distance. I swim closer and she quickly retreats out of the ocean. I follow her onto the beach.

Thunder rumbles loudly in the dark clouds above. Romani squeaks loudly and runs to me. She cries into my chest tucking her arms between us. "Link… It's so scary!" Romani cries. I smile and wrap my arms around her saying, "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid of anything while I'm around. I won't let anything hurt you." Romani sniffs looking up at me and asks, "Do you p… promise?" I nod poking her nose playfully. "Of course I promise… crybaby," I promise with a grin. Romani nuzzles into my neck asking, "C… can Link take Romani somewhere warmer?"

I realize that Romani is shivering and I look around quickly. The wind picks up causing her to shiver worse. I have her get dressed again while I gather up my equipment. I lead her into a small cave I had found while back and light the campfire I had set up when we arrived. Romani sits by the fire and I sit next to her. I look over to see Epona resting at the back of the cave. Romani cuddles against me laying her head on my shoulder. She sneezes and says, "Link… Thank you for being Romani's friend. I'm glad that you're my gi… best friend."

I ruffle her hair soaked hair saying, "I'm glad that you're my best friend as well Romani. You're the whole reason I stayed. Remember?" Romani giggles and nods replying, "I remember. It was when you were leaving. Just before you got in the clock tower Romani caught you and begged for you not to leave. Do you still remember my conditions for when you left?" I think for a minute before saying, "I have to promise to return as soon as possible, and I have to give you a kiss. What made you come up with that second one?" Romani yawns loudly and lies with her head in my lap.

She smiles up at me and says, "I've never kissed anyone before, and I want you to be Romani's first and probably… Romani's last." "How could I be your first and last kiss?" I ask confused. "Romani's tired so I'm taking a nap," Romani says with a dry chuckle. She rolls to face the fire and is silent. After a bit, I start to feel sleepy as well. I lean down and press my lips to Romani's cheek lightly. "I love you Romani," I say softly. "Romani loves you too," the teen mumbles softly. I lift Romani slightly and move out from under her. I lay her down gently on the floor and then I lie down beside her.

**Saria, Zelda, and Impa**

I skip happily through the woods as Zelda and Impa follow behind on their horses. I giggle and fall back to Zelda and reach up taking her outstretched hand. I stand to her stomach while she's on the horse. Zelda smiles down at me asking, "Would you like to ride with me?" I shake my head with a pout. "No, riding on the horsey hurts my legs." Zelda laughs and says, "Ok. So you'd rather walk?" I nod my head looking around. "Well, of course I would. Isn't it so much better to just walk and enjoy the surrounding beauty than it is just to rush past everything?"

I stop and release Zelda's hand walking to the other side of her horse. I kneel down and caress a small white flower. I pick it and stand back up walking to Zelda. I hold the flower up to her saying, "Here. This is for you." Zelda takes the flower tucking it behind her pointed ear. She smiles shyly at me and says, "T… Thanks Saria." I giggle and skip ahead again. "Wait Saria!" Impa cries out just as someone launches out in front of me. I squeak loudly as I'm spun around and an arm wraps around my waist. I look down seeing a blade held close to my neck.

I look around seeing a bunch of women surrounding our group. "What are the Sanzoku doing out here?" Impa growls hopping off of her horse. I feel the blade press against my neck. "Don't come closer. We're just here for the bounty on the heads of you and this girl. Kidnapping the Princess really was a bad idea," a pretty voice says from behind me, "Though… I don't really know about this one." I feel my captor plant a light kiss on my neck. "She's just so cute. I'd hate turning her in, when there are just so many more… options," the woman says softly in my ear. I see Zelda glaring in our direction.

_I hope she's not mad at me, _I think. "Tie them up and get them back to camp. I've got this cutie," the woman commands. I smile shyly and ask, "You think I'm cute? Did you hear that Zelda?! She thinks I'm cute!" I giggle and tilt my head back trying to look at the woman. "Can I see you too? It's not fair for you to see me and not let me see you. That's bad manners you know. Just like holding dangerous weapons so close to people's necks. You should be ashamed of yourself." The woman behind me burst out in a fit of laughter.

I yelp as I painful sting hits my neck. I look down seeing a trickle of blood run from my neck over the blade of the sword. My lip trembles and I burst out in tears. I push her blade away and fall to my knees. "You big meenie! What did I ever do to you?!" I cry burying my face in my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I push it away. There's a soft growl as I'm yanked to my feet and spun to face the woman. She tilts my head back looking at my neck. "It was an accident. Calm down," the woman states as she dabs at my wound.

I stare at her face in awe. She's extremely beautiful and has really tan skin. There's a big scar on her face from her forehead to her cheek. Luckily, her eye looks okay. "Wow…" is all I can say. "What?" the woman asks in a rude voice, "Quit staring at my scar. I know it's ugly, but there's no need to be so blatant about it." I laugh and ask, "Are you silly? I think you're really beautiful." The woman pauses and a gentle smile reaches her lips. She brushes back my hair and plants a light kiss on my forehead. "Well then, little cutie. Would you like to come to our camp?"

I nod my head smiling widely. My stomach growls loudly and I feel a heated blush cover my face. The woman laughs and says, "Well come on then. You and your friends are all welcome." I look back seeing every one staring at us in awe. I smile widely asking, "Did you hear that Zelda? The nice ladies are letting us stay at their camp with them for a while!" I hug the woman tightly saying, "Thank you so much miss…" "Just call me Kriss kiddo." "My names Saria, and I'm fifteen. I'm not a kid!" I exclaim as Kriss takes my hand leading us to camp.

-Scene Cut-

I lay back rubbing my tummy contentedly. "Wow… that was the best food I've had in forever!" I exclaim happily. Kriss slides on top of me sitting down on my waist. "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner." She states as she leans over me. Her face is mere inches from mine. I get a weird feeling of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Kriss kisses the corner of my mouth. "You really are the cutest girl I've ever seen." I coo happily at her praise and the warm feeling her kiss gave me. "T… thank you," I stutter shyly.

"Would it be okay with you if… I made you feel really good? It'd make me really happy." Kriss whispers in my ear. Her voice sends a shiver through my spine. "Ok," I pant feeling a good warmth in my tummy. "What's going on here?!" Zelda asks as she bursts into the tent. Kriss chuckled and started to kiss every inch of my neck. "K… Kriss i… is making m… me feel really… good. Why… don't you… let h… her make y… you feel g… good too?" I manage through my heavy breath. I look at her with my best pleading face. Zelda looks away saying, "I… I can't."

Kriss sits up slightly saying, "Aww, come on Princess. What's wrong with some… innocent fun?" Zelda bites her bottom lip looking me over. Kriss starts doing something to my chest the causes me toss my head back and press my chest into her hands with a gasp. "K… Kriss," I breathe panting heavily. I open my eyes and find Zelda staring at me strangely like she's… jealous? She looks away taking a deep breath. "Saria… as much as I'd love to join you and… Kriss. We have to find Link remember?" I nod my head and reluctantly grab Kriss's wrists. "T… thank you for… well, everything. But, I have to go. We set out to find our friend and we can't waste any more time."

Kriss pouts as I sit up hugging her tightly. I kiss her cheek and she gets off of me reluctantly. I stand and squeak as my legs buckle. Luckily Zelda catches me saying, "Thanks for everything, Kriss." "Yeah, yeah whatever… It's only because of Cutie that I'm letting you go. We even packed supplies for you. Are you sure that you all need to go?" I nod my head firmly. Kriss sighs and gives me a weird smile. She licks her lips slowly saying, "Come back and visit sometime Cutie. I'd like to have a little more fun." I giggle and wave as Zelda and I walk out of the tent.

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay!**


End file.
